The Wedding Jealousy
by TheBrokenAngels
Summary: Harry is at the Burrow for Bill's wedding.He realizes a secret as he sees his red-haired beauty dance with Ian bbish summary but brilliant story.


**Harry sat on a table at Bill's looked around to see Ron and Hermione were making their way towards sat in front of him and the three began and Hermione noticed someone-a boy-come behind Ron.**

" **Guess who?"**

 **Ron whirled around almost falling off his chair "Ian!It's so good to see you!"He cried out standing up.**

" **You too,Ron."They shared a manly-clap and a one-shouldered turned to a very confused Harry and curious Hermione.**

" **Harry,Hermione this is Ian best friend from childhood.**

 **His father was transfered to Bulgaria when he was 11 so he went to this is Harry and Hermione,my best friends."**

 **Ian shook hands with them and said "Finally,I got to see you don't know how much Ron goes on and-"the rest of his sentence was unfinished as Ron covered his mouth and laughed and winked at Harry,who laughed too as he saw his two best friends blush like tomatoes.**

" **Okay, where's Gin haven't seen her in like 6 years...7 actually she had gone** _ **there**_ **on our 10th year,right?"Ian said and Ron then the bridesmaid started walking towards the aisle. Harry couldn't help jaw dropped at seeing was wearing a black dress which came just above her knees,her hair were in a loose braided updo. She had very little make-up on but still looked like the most beautiful girl in the room,at least in Harry's heard someone take an intake of breath and was sure it wasn't him because Ginny had taken his turned to see that it was Ian who had gulped**

 **"I-Is that Gin?"he asked**

 **"Yep, is."Ron said**

 **"Merlin,she has grown up."he said as he looked at Ginny.**

 **"Yeah she has"Ron said and Harry scowled at him.**

 **The wedding ended and Harry found himself hating Ian more every minute as he kept making comments on how beautiful Ginny looked.**

 **Finally,he got up and went towards watched his every move with his saw as he tapped Ginny on the shoulder and she turned,her eyes lit up as she saw him and Harry's stomach dropped as he watched her hug him .He watched as they went to began noticing the differences between him and Ian,who was stunningly handsome and he was nowhere to be compared to saw as she laughed uncontrollably at something the bastard watched them for 15 minutes when he saw them knew Ian had done had asked Ginny saw her tell something to him and smile and misinterpreted that to thinking she said heart broke and he felt tears come up his eyes and he got up and walked out of the missed Ginny coming behind went and sat near the pond and sobbed as tears rolled down his cheeks for the loss of his one and only heard someone come behind him and said**

 **"Go away,Ron.I want to be alone."**

 **"Harry?"came his angel's whirled around and saw her standing stood up and gulped.**

 **"G-Ginny...wh-what are you doing outside?"**

 **She stepped in front of him and wiped his tears from his cheeks and said**

 **"I could ask you the same..."**

 **He looked down.**

 **"I..."**

 **Ginny smiled at him.**

 **"It's okay.I'll take it one of your secrets"**

 **She turned and was leaving**

 **"Ginny..."he blurted**

 **"Yes?"she said,turning back to him.**

 **"I have to tell you something..."**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"Don't go out with .I-I know he's very handsome and all but-but he can't ever love you more than one can love you more than me don't go out with him."he said, that he started he couldn't stop."He has hair that lay flat and perfect eyesight and he is very handsome and he's perfect.B-But he can't love you like I do .Just don't go out with him"he begged as tears began sliding his was sure that she would choose Ian over him and he couldn't bear the thought of loosing his Ginny.**

 **She came in front of him and took his large hands in her small could feel the warmth of her hand and he clung to it,desperately,hoping that it would somehow tell her how much he loved her.**

 **"Harry.."she started,softly "How did you even think that I would go out with someone whilst I loved you?He asked me out on a date but I told him that I already loved a guy and that I was waiting for him to come back to me so I wouldn't go out with accepted it."Harry looked at her with teary eyes.**

 **"R-Really?You'll wait for me?"**

 **"Of course I would, but will you,Harry?Will you come back to me after all this ends"**

 **Harry nodded his head, smiled and he leant forward and kissed wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back as he wrapped his arms around her waist.**

 **And so Harry came back to Ginny after defeating Voldemort ten months and a battle after that kiss,During the hunt he remembered his promise to Ginny and the kiss they had had survived and lived for his Ginny,his love,his happiness because there is only one happiness in the world-to love and to be like Harry and Ginny**


End file.
